cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Severing Immortal
The Battle of Severing Immortal (断仙台之战; Duàn Xiān Tái zhī Zhàn) was a battle between Chu Aristocratic Family and Void Sword School on 21st July 2019 at Severing Immortal Platform. Chu Aristocratic Family has the right to choose the location while the Void Sword School has the right to choose the time. The battle was presided over by the Southern Longevity Sword Sect. At first, the sword sect only sent two Fourth Stage Inborns as the judges. However, when Soft Feather’s presence was known, those two were replaced by Fifth Stage Spirit Sovereigns, Peng Qianyin and Peng Shenghai. Prelude Void Sword School collaborated with ‘Mister’ to press the Chu Aristocratic Family. The school was hoping to obtain Chu Aristocratic Family’s sword art, rumoured to contain a Way of Eternal Life Being. The confrontation between the two sides escalated until they both agreed to settle their grievance on the Severing Immortal Platform, thus precipitating the Battle of Severing Immortal. Southern Longevity Sword Sect was invited to be referee for the battle. In order to obtain advantage, Void Sword School employed the Thirty Three Beasts Assassin Organisation to intercept and deter Chu Chu from returning to Chu Aristocratic Family at all cost. Wager Before the start of the battle, both sides agreed to hand over their wagered item should they lost the battle. Chu Aristocratic Family: 《Secret Sword Art》 Void Sword School: 《Void Sword Art》 Battle The winner of the battle will be decided by the best of two out of three rounds. As the Void Sword School was confident of their win, Xu Zheng proposed the battle starts with the Round 2 first. Only after Chu Chu arrived at the Severing Immortal Platform, the Round 1 will commence. Round 2 Battle between under 150 years old. Just Like Round 1, both side will send three contestants in a one-versus-one battle and using all-kill format to decide the winner of the round. Interlude: Meteor Shower Battle Round 1 Battle between under 60 years old juniors. Both side will send three contestants in a one-versus-one battle and using all-kill format to decide the winner of the round. The Void Sword School was so confident of their win that they proposed this round to be postponed until Chu Chu arrived on the platform. Round 3 Battle between the strongest person from each side. This battle was only to be fought if both sides were to obtain a victory in each round and end up in a tie. In Void Sword School’s original plan, Chu Aristocratic Family will be represented by its patriarch, Chu Wenyan, a Third Stage Battle King. This round should be easily won by the Void Sword School who will be fielding Jian Yuanhai, a Fourth Stage Inborn. However, Chu Kangbo’s appearance took the school off-guard. Below the platform. Since there was only one category left, and since he was free, White wanted to disassemble the missile and learn about its internal structure. Perhaps it could give him some inspiration to create a new edition of the ‘disposable flying sword’. When the disciples of the Chu Aristocratic Family saw the powerful senior carry the missile, they immediately swallowed their saliva. Each and every one of them subconsciously retreated a couple of steps back. The members of the Nine Provinces (1) Group also broke out in a cold sweat. The members of the Nine Provinces (1) Group finally managed to stop Venerable White from disassembling the missile with much difficulty, promising him many things in exchange… for example, they promised they would let him visit some of their companies abroad that were manufacturing ammunition and the likes. Final Result Chu Aristocratic Family 2 - 1 Void Sword School Aftermath Void Sword School must surrender their 《Void Sword Art》 to Chu Aristocratic Family. Trivia Category:Battles Category:Events